Changes in seasonal temperatures necessitate the need to dress in clothing that is appropriate for the outdoor temperature. Parents will teach their children how to dress for the current weather conditions and encourage them to accomplish these tasks on their own.
However, such instruction often requires patience and perseverance on the part of the parent because children are highly individual in their capacity to learn. It is often difficult for a young child to correlate the numerous individual items of clothing such as sweaters, hats, gloves and earmuffs, with a temperature range that is appropriate. Further, very young children lack the cognitive ability to fully understand the temperature readings provided by a conventional outdoor thermometer. As is apparent, understanding outdoor temperatures is essential for dressing properly. In the case of a child having a learning disability, these problems are compounded.
The above is not limited to children since an adult suffering from Alzheimer's disease or dementia will likewise encounter problems when attempting to dress for outdoor activities. As is apparent, failure to correctly dress may result in injury or even death during severely cold conditions.
A need has therefore existed for a thermometer that is adapted to convey easily understood information to children or adults as to the appropriate type of dress for venturing outdoors.